1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of marker buoys and is more particularly directed to an inflatable marker buoy capable of directing boat traffic to follow, or abide by certain directions as set forth by the individual buoy's printed designation, day or night.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of prior art noted in the course of a preliminary patentability search:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issued Title Patentee ______________________________________ 2,957,446 10/25/60 Dan Buoy Indicators S. K. Zasada 3,149,352 9/22/64 Diver's Flag J. S. Christianson 3,605,149 9/20/71 Signal Buoy J. B. Keats 3,698,025 10/17/72 Marking Buoy Worobel ______________________________________
From a consideration of patents shown above, it may be seen that U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,446 shows a large, solid structure on which the flat indicator for the buoy must be mechanically fastened; U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,352 shows an inflatable buoy on which is contained the means for which to affix a flat, flag type indicator at a 90 degree angle to the vertical attitude of the buoy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,149 shows a solid structure possessing an internal electronic lighting system; U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,025 shows a solid structure possessing an internal electronic lighting system.
None of the preceding noted prior art, nor any of which applicants are presently aware, illustrates the novel and unobvious invention as will be set forth below.